Sweet Dreams
by k.l.martin
Summary: Jeff the Killer has a hard time dealing with his emotions. He can't explain why he's so attracted to a girl he should kill. He also learns the truth behind Liu's death...things start to go wrong around him. Can he find a way back to the killer he once was?
1. Chapter 1

**Jasmine~ **

I sit up in bed and feel the sun bathe across my skin. It's another typical morning. I crawl out of bed and throw on a pair of black shorts and and gray hoodie. I look at the picture of my best friend, Liu, on the side of the bed. Blushing, I scramble out of my room and down the stairs.

In the kitchen I pour myself a bowl of cereal and plop down onto my dad's leather couch. A scratching noise catches my attention. I blow it off at first, but the scratching continues to get louder and louder.

When I can't take it anymore, I set my bowl down and rush to the front door. I peak out the peep hole to see nobody in sight. I sigh in frustration and begin to go sit back down, but the scratching starts up again. I fling the door open to see nobody standing there in front of me. I look down to see Smiley. He sits his rump down and wags his Siberian Husky tail back and forth. His smile warms my heart even though most people complain about his perfect smile.

Smiley jumps into my arms, barking ecstatically in my ear. I laugh at his happiness.

"Smiley! You came back, boy!"

He barks again and hops down, nipping my arm, and runs into the house. He hops up onto the couch, tail wagging.

"I can't wait to have Mum and Dad see you! Chloe will be 'cited, too!"

"Honey, is someone there?" Dad's voice booms to me from upstairs. Smiley growls in annoyance.

I can feel the tension in the air and pet Smiley's head. "It's Smiley!"

Dad rushes down the stairs with a large grin on his face, looking at me with gleaming eyes. I know he's happy for me. Another bark from Smiley distracts me and I turn to look at him. He leaps off the couch and into my arms again.

"I'm gonna take him to Liu!"

Liu's always been my best friend since fourth grade. He's irresistible with his model-like looks. He keeps to himself most of the time and I worry about that. He's got girls going after him left and right. There's not one girl who doesn't want him to date him. They show jealousy when it comes to the two of us hanging out. I guess he just doesn't like girls who bring threats to one of his closest friends.

I strap Smiley's red collar and black leash after Dad warns me to be careful. I shrug it off knowing I'm always careful. Tugging on Smiley's leash, I bring him to the door and we head out to Liu's.

Another day when Smiley returns. This usually happens once a week, but Smiley's been gone for a few weeks now. It worries me when he takes off for that long.

Smiley barks twice when he breaks from my hold and races down the street. I call out to him, but he can't hear me. It's best for me to follow after him. I don't want him to go missing again.

"Look who we have here! The little freak who calls herself beautiful...I can't believe you would be out here all alone!"

I recognize that voice instantly. I spin around to see Lucy King and her clique right behind her. She brushes a strand of long blonde hair off her shoulder.

"Whatever. You're not worth my time," I snap, trying my best to ignore her.

Lucy steps forward, her finger waving in my direction. "Don't try to walk your way out of this one, bitch!"

"I'm here with my dog, Smil-"

She laughs at me. "Where is it? I bet you're lying about it!"

"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm just out this morning."

"Haha! You're just a sick little girl!"

Lucy has always been one to bully me and it makes me sick. I wish someone would be my hero and stop her.

Lucy grabs me by the hair and slams me into the concrete. She punches me in the face. I cringe at her touch.

"I doubt you could stop me even if you wanted too!" she snarkily comments.

A loud barking startles her. She gets off me and runs off with her friends. I lay there on the concrete, staring at the sky. Smiley licks my face.

"Thanks, boy. I wish you would kill her, Jeff the Killer..."

I know all about the psychotic serial killer at large. In fact, Liu doesn't want me going anywhere without him and he hates to have me sleep alone, so we Skype when we sleep and he records me sleeping in case anything happens. I know it sounds creepy, but Liu worries about me. He says that the way they describe the killer reminds him of someone he knows. He won't tell me who though...maybe I could find out later today.

"Why would you want that?"

"What?" I shoot upright when I hear Smiley's voice. "You can talk?

Smiley grins to me with his large pearly white teeth. "Yup! And I'm sorry..."

Smiley pounces on me and I faint, but I hear something before I crash back into the concrete.

"Babe, I'll do anything for you..."

I wake up a few hours later to feel my shoulders all stiff and sore. I sit up in my bed with Smiley curled up at my feet. I pet his head and crawl out of bed. The floor is cold like always, so I shiver. I rub the back out my head when I see a note on my bed. I pull it off the window pane and begin to read it.

I'm sorry for everything I've done to you.  
I just want you to be safe. Stay inside today.  
Sincerely, Jeff the Killer ;P

_He left me a winky face? Seriously? _I thought to myself.

I shiver after reading the note. Crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash, I walk downstairs. Liu sits at the counter eating some cookies I made the day before. He always looks so cute when he's bored.

"Jazzie!" His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Liu-bear!"

Our nicknames for each other are pretty childish, but what do you expect from two dorks? We hug. I sit down next to him and grab a cookie off the cookie plate. Liu throws his lengthy arm around my shoulder and nuzzles my cheek.

"I heard you went through some trouble with Lucy again..."

"Yeah...she always wants to starts things with me."

"I've been thinking...about yesterday. When I asked you out, you never responded, so I assume its a no?" He pulls away slightly and looks down at his lap. There's a hint of fear in his throat.

"Dork! Of course it's a yes! Anyway, I heard a weird voice before I passed out when Lucy took off. Smiley even spoke..but this voice...it sounded creepy, and seductive at the same time..."

I cast my eyes off into space thinking about this dreamy voice. The next thing Liu said brought me back to reality.

"A weird voice? What kind of voice?"

"It's definitely at male's...I don't know what else to say about it though."

"Could he have been stalking you?"

"I don't know, but Smiley could talk, and he didn't sound creepy and seductive. Or even a bit rough. It sounded just like a dog..."

Liu leans back in his chair. He looks to the orange ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to make of it..."

"Who cares! Smiley got me home safe, and that's all that matters..." _I won't tell him about the note just yet. And why would the stalker leave his name...especially as 'Jeff the Killer'? _

"Let's go! We have that movie to go see, remember?"

Liu always has the idea to change the subject when things get too weird. I guess it has something to do with the fact that this killer reminds him of somebody.

"Yeah!"

We leave together to go see the movie. I have no idea what movie it is, but Liu has good taste in this sort of thing.

**Jeff~ **

I have no clue how it started for me. I went to put another person to sleep and I just happen to choose her. She looked so cute when she slept that I wanted to give her some more time to herself, maybe stalk her for a while.

Her long red locks fall graciously behind her when she walks. Her reddish-orange eyes look at me with such warmth that I melt...well, when she looks in my direction.

I keep studying everything about her, and then _it _happens! I see him. She always calls him 'Liu' and he...looks like my little brother who is long past dead. They bear the same blonde hair and blue eyes. He even acts how my little brother did. And the weirdest fact? They both have the same first name. The only difference is the age. This Liu is around twenty years old and my brother was nine when I released him. My Liu would be twenty-five if he was still alive. This just has to be an impostor.

After finding out she's friends with someone like my Liu, I kept a close eye on Jasmine. I can't afford for him to hurt her. Now is my chance to find out what's in her room.

Smiley's head appears at Jasmine's window. I growl in frustration at that stupid dog always following me around. I push it to the back of my mind and climb up to her window. Thank God it's next to a tree. I unlock her window after a bunch of tries and hop into her room.

Smiley is sitting up on her bed. The damn dog gets off the bed and comes up to me.

"She is very cautious of you now...you shouldn't have left her that note."

"I don't get why you would want to live with her."

"She raised me for a while. I can't let her worry about me."

He has a point. I let him continue talking as I look around her room. It's not girly like most girls have their rooms. She's more messy and boyish. I smirk to myself in satisfaction.

"I won't let her get away..." I whisper to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasmine~**

I walk hand in hand with Liu to the movies. He stops just outside the theater and takes a look around.

"I want you to know..." His words trail off as his eyes continue to glance around.

"It doesn't have to be now, does it? The movie's going to begin shortly!"

Liu takes me closer to his body. "I know, but this is important!"

"...I don't know..." I hesitantly say.

When you carry a conversation with him, you begin to realize that he likes to talk about things at inappropriate times. I touch his arm and look up into those blue eyes of his.

"Come on, it will only take a quick second!"

I look down at my feet and close my eyes. I accept Liu's hand and nod. He begins to tell me about the voice he thinks I heard. I blush hard at the memory of how it sounded. Whomever it was, I want to meet them, even if they do stalk me. I want to know where this voice comes from.

"I have a feeling the voice may relate to something dangerous. If its a stalker, I want you with me. There's no way you're going out on your own anytime soon."

"What if I have Smiley with me?" I ask, a bit curious.

"He may be your dog, but you may have hit your head a little hard and that's why you think he can talk. Dogs can't talk, Jazz."

I pout my lips. "I swore he could talk. He saved me from Lucy! There's no doubt about it! Smiley will protect me!"

"And what if he takes off again?" Liu snapped, gripping both my arms. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"How'd you know that?"

"He came to my house in a rush, and got me to chase after him. I ran after him, but he was faster. He never spoke to me. By the time I got to where Smiley was, you were gone. I walked him back to your house and that's that. You were asleep up in your room." His voice is stern and cold with fear. He pulls me into his arms and rubs the back of my head. "Don't go outside alone. Please."

"But I don't remember coming home. The stalker person must have brought me there." Standing on my tippie-toes, I stare past Liu's shoulder.

"Your parents were stunned. They didn't even hear you come through the front door..."

I gasp in shock. "My window! That's right! It never latches properly! They must have brought me in that way!"

Liu grabs my hand roughly. "Jazz, I don't want you alone anymore. Whoever this stalker is, they could want something from you. I don't want you to get yourself hurt because of them!"

I tear from Liu's grip. "To be honest, I kinda want to know who they are."

"No, I won't have it. They could have raped you for all we know!"

"I can take care of myself. Let's just go watch the movie."

Liu looks to me with sadness in his eyes. "I just worry about you."

We enter the movie theater. Liu's hand caresses mine as we walk to ticket line.

**Jeff~**

I stand watching Jasmine with Smiley by my side. Jasmine was way too attached to 'Liu'. I had to break them apart.

"Liu..." I growl.

The flashback of when I stabbed Liu in the heart came flooding back. His eyes were filled with tears. I had just killed Mommy and Daddy, and Liu was next. He had to go to sleep. I was going to release him. He wouldn't be in anymore pain.

"Your little brother, you mean? Yes, the damned idiot is still alive. He should have stayed dead!" Smiley's voice threw me off.

"What? Alive?"

"Yes. He managed to come back a few years later, still looking like that nine year old brat you killed."

My smile grows bigger as blood drips down the sides. "So, little brother is still alive...I guess I should make him go to sleep again..."

"Let's wait for him. It will be that much more fun!"

"Indeed. Then, what will we do with Jasmine...? I don't want her to be in any sort of trouble."

Smiley grins up at me. "We'll have to do what we Creepypasta's do. I'll have to distract her while you go in for Liu."

I smile even wider and hop down to the ground. I look around until I find a Halloween store. A crazy idea floods over me.

"Stay there, Smiley, while I get into position."

**Jasmine~**

A few hours pass and Liu walks with me out of the theater. His warm arms wrap around me. I can see his breath in the cold October air as the wind picks up. Liu releases his grip on my shoulders when the wind dies down. He stops in mid-step and spins me to face him, eyes full of warmth and passion. I watch him with curiosity when he leans in to rest his forehead on mine.

"I've liked you for a long time, Jazz, and I hope you have, too. You are the one who opened a huge view of the world to me. I never thought I'd fall in love with you."

"Liu..." I pause and blush madly. "...This isn't the time. What if the stalker-"

"They won't be around this many crowded people. Plus, how would you not recognize his voice?"

I blush even darker and try to pull away from Liu. _I hope he doesn't see me blushing at that..._

"I'm sure you wouldn't forget the voice of your stalker like that."

"What if he wants me dead?" I ask breathless. The thought of my stalker on these streets scared me.

"Then why did he save you? He may be a stalker, but I hardly think he'd want you dead automatically. He may be playing with you."

"He did call me 'babe'..." I let my voice fall.

"I will stay beside you. There is no way he will touch you."

We start walking again, but this time, I pull my hand away from his. Stopping in front of a store and looks inside, I see a scary mask and flinch back. It's a Halloween store. The white mask stares at me with a line carved from the corners of the mouth and up into its cheeks. I squeak and push myself into Liu. He chuckles and looks at the mask. His beautiful smile goes into a frown.

"Let's go...I don't like that mask in there..."

"Me neither..." I shiver in agreement with him.

"Have I told you of my past? The days when horror was its strongest with me?"

Liu began to lead me away from the horrendous sight in which I was thankful for.

I shake my head in puzzlement. "Tell me..."

"You remember how I had a brother, right? You've only seen the pictures of him when he had chestnut brown hair and those light blue eyes, like mine. Remember when I told you he was burned horribly?"

"How could I not forget? His name is Jeff, right?" I froze and look straight ahead, avoiding Liu's eyes. His brother shares the same name as the stalker who left his name on the note.

Liu caught onto my fear when I wasn't walking with him and he turned around. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...keep going..." I stammer.

"Of course. Jeff wasn't as sane as I wanted him to be. He was my big brother; my idol. But the fire from those boys turned my brother into a monster."

"A monster?"

"Yeah, he woke up in the hospital a few days later and laughed in enjoyment at his new looks."

"What? What did he look like?"

"He was pale, like bones, and had chapped, blood-red lips. I didn't know how to react to him, but I was a family kid, and still am. I could get used to his new looks. He was still my brother after all!"

"Wow! I never thought that he would go through so much problems as a kid..."

"He was fourteen at the time. That night, he pulled his knife on me. I didn't know he had killed our parents before that. The added features to his face surprised me. He looked just like that face back there. If that was him..."

"It can't be. He has to have been caught!"

"I would have been notified about it..."

I look to the ground and grip Liu's hand. He glances behind us and glares something behind us.

"Don't look now, but we're being followed. Keep moving." Liu's actions startle me. "Keep walking and don't turn around."

"Liu?" I ask before he pushes me inside a building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Liu~**

I shove Jazz roughly into a clothing store as to try and avoid the killer who looked exactly like Jeff. I usher her into a dressing stall. Keeping watch outside the dressing stall, I let panic wash over me.

"Don't worry. I won't let that person come near you."

"Do you think it was the stalker?" Jazz's voice was filled with fear. I had never heard her talk this way.

"Don't doubt it. He was pretty intent on following you." I clenched my fists. Anger bubbles inside me.

"I'm scared...w-why would he do this?"

"This is just another of his tricks...I just know it..."

Jazz gasped in shock and I heard a loud thunk against the door.

"The person in the white hoodie...they remind me of someone I know."

"I don't think I know anyone who wears a white hoodie."

"No, I don't think you do...I just need you to stay in there for a while."

The door to the store opens and in walks a guy wearing a white hoodie. He looks straight at me with dark hair in his eyes. Pale skin stands out from under his dark locks. I know exactly who it is.

"Liu...how long has it been?"

"Too long, brother..." I snap and step in front of the dressing stall door. "I won't let you go any closer."

"Well, well...this is going to be fun..." Jeff laughed maniacally.

I glanced behind me at the door when the handle started to jiggle. "What are you doing stalking Jazz?"

"I have my priorities...she's just one of them..." He keeps his hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket. Those once blue eyes of his where now beady black and dead, like all the life had been sucked out of them.

"What's going on out there? Liu?"

"How lovely...she's still with you..."

"Liu? Who's there?"

My heart quickened. I couldn't afford to let Jazz be hurt.

"It's no one, Jazz. Stay in there!"

"Don't keep her from me..."

Jeff growls and pulls out a kitchen knife, heading towards me. He raises the knife above his head.

"I thought I put you to sleep a long time ago, but I guess I have to start over!"

"I won't let you! You're a threat to Jazz and I can't let you-" I grunt in pain when Jeff stabs my shoulder, pinning me to the ground. Blood squirts him in the face.

Jazz screams in fear when Jeff looks at her from under the dressing stall door. His smile widens and he digs the blade even deeper into my shoulder.

"Now, now...don't be scared...I'm not going to hurt you...much..."

Jazz's scream rings in my ears once more. I can't see what's going on, but I definitely know he's scaring her. Jeff crawls under the door.

Jeff growls and pulls out a kitchen knife, heading towards me. He raises the knife above his head.

"I thought I put you to sleep a long time ago, but I guess I have to start over!"

"I won't let you! You're a threat to Jazz and I can't let you-" I grunt in pain when Jeff stabs my shoulder, pinning me to the ground. Blood squirts him in the face.

Jazz screams in fear when Jeff looks at her from under the dressing stall door. His smile widens and he digs the blade even deeper into my shoulder.

"Now, now...don't be scared...I'm not going to hurt you..._much_..."

Jazz's scream rings in my ears once more. I can't see what's going on, but I definitely know he's scaring her. Jeff crawls under the door.

"Am I beautiful?" he coos to her from inside the stall.

I glance toward the front of the store to see a woman on the phone in a complete panic. She's dialed 9-1-1...doesn't she know it's pointless? Jazz squeaks in fear as Jeff's converse squeak on the marble floor.

**Jeff~**

"Am. I. Beautiful?" I repeat, lifting my bloody blade to Jazz's neck. "Answer the question!"

"Y-y-yes..."

I love it when she speaks. Her voice is perfect, like stilled water.

"That's better...I don't want you to be the only beautiful thing around here..."

She closes her eyes and tears up. "W-what do you want from me?"

I hate it when she tears up, it ruins her lovely face. I love her smile, yet she continues to frown.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I won't hurt you." I trace the base of her jawline. "I just want you to come with me..."

"Why?" Her voice cracks with fear.

Liu coughs behind me. "Don't listen to him! You're safe here!"

"Liu!" she cries.

I kick the door open. "Damnit! I thought I finished you...no matter!"

"What are you doing?"

She grabs my wrist out of fear. I turn to look at her again.

"I'm going to finish him and then take you home with me."

"But...Liu...he's my boyfriend..."

"You won't have to worry about him. You'll have me! I know enough about you to know you like horror...so you should fit right in!"

I pull my blade from Jazz's neck and bring the blade down on Liu. He rolls out of the way. Jazz screams for Liu to run, but he shakes his head. He slams his fist into my right cheek. Collapsing into Jazz, I see the full essence of fear rolling off her. I like it when she's scared. It entices me to kill more.

Pulling myself off her, I feel Jazz shove me into the wall. The sight of her running past me fills me with rage, but I got a great panty shot as she ran. Blushing, I sit up and rub my sore cheek to see the cashier on the phone. She looks over at me and panics, dropping the phone.

My blade lies on the floor, so I pick it up. I guess this cashier will have to do for now. It's not like I'm going to give up on my Jazz just yet. And I still have Liu to kill. I start heading towards the cashier to hear her scream. Oh, how I love that sound! I raise my knife up high and rush at her. The last thing I remember is stabbing my knife into her head a couple of times and then slitting her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasmine~**

We run a full sprint down the street when the door to the store shot open and a holler screeches to us. Liu grabs my wrist with his bloody hand he's using to slow the bleeding of his right shoulder. I close my eyes and continue running. I nearly got myself caught by a killer. Liu's grip on my hand loosens and gradually slips from mine.

"Liu!" I shout his name in the hopes he could hear me.

In his panic, I doubt he could hear anything. I pump my legs harder to catch up to him. It is such a pain for him to be so long-legged.

"Liu! Slow down!"

I hold my now bloody hand out to him when he glances behind him. He stops and waits for me to catch up. His non-bloody hand reaches to grip my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" A frantic tone in his voice startles me.

"Yeah, but when were you gonna tell me your brother is a serial killer?"

Liu looks to the ground. "I couldn't tell you. He thought I was dead. It was better that way."

I take his face in my hands. "Liu, I love you, but Jeff is going to be caught. We just have to go to the police."

He smirks at me before collapsing into me.

"I am the police," he whispered just before he fainted.

"Liu! Help! Somebody, help!" I call out frantically.

A bunch of stares look my way. My heart rate quickens when I realize no one is moving towards me.

"Help! Please!"

"Jazz, calm down."

I almost jump out of my skin at the voice behind me.

"S-Smiley?" I ask.

"Of course. Now, put him down and come with Jeff and I."

I shake my head. I can't. Liu's injured. If I leave him now, he'll die.

"What's in it for me?" Okay. Stupid question, but at least I can stall for time while I try to help Liu.

My eyes widen in surprise when Smiley steps forward, blood dripping from his smile; his smile remains almost as permanent as Jeff's.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing to gain from you!"

"Oh, quite the contrary. You are the one thing Jeff wants. Come with us and Liu will be spared."

I back further away from Smiley, still clutching onto Liu with all my strength. Smiley keeps inching forward.

"Hello, beautiful." Two rough hands grasp my shoulders sending a shock-wave of fear throughout my whole body. "Just drop him and we can go."

Glancing behind me, I realize the voice belongs to none other than Jeff. He has the hood of his white hoodie pulled over his charcoal black hair. His black bangs hiding his burnt eyelids. His smile stretches along his cheeks, splitting the cuts even more and allowing fresh blood to ooze out.

"W-what do you want?" I stammer.

Liu mumbles in his unconscious state. Jeff tightens his grip on my shoulders, making me gasp from the pressure.

"Sssh...it's okay. No one will hurt you...unless you struggle. Then, Liu _will_ die."

"No!" I scream, clutching Liu close to me.

Jeff releases his hold on me. I drop to the ground with Liu grunting in response. I press my hands onto his bloody shoulder.

"Let him go. These people will help him. I don't wanna be caught by the police, so come."

Shaking my head I don't lift my hands from Liu's shoulder, the blood seeping through my fingers. I let the tears flow down my cheeks as Smiley presses his muzzle to my chin. I  
slap his face away from mine.

"Get away! I don't want you! You brought this upon yourself!" I snap.

Smiley takes a step back. "Jazz, you do realize..."

"Yes! You're killing him!"

Jeff lowers himself down to my level. He brushes a long, bony finger through my red hair. "Jazz, come with us. I don't want to hurt you."

"You already did," I whisper.

I tear my eyes from his pale face. There's no way I can go with him. Liu's the closest thing I have to a true family. Sure, I have a mom and dad, but they spend most of their time at work and Chloe is always out shopping or hanging out with her friends. Liu stays with me most the time. We allowed him to stay with us when he was hiding in our attic, stealing food from us. When he turned eighteen, he moved out. It's been two years since then and Liu could die now. Just when I opened my heart to him.

Jeff touches me again, but this time he turns my face to look at him.

**Jeff~**

"I'm not going to let you go. Come, or he dies."

Smiley pushes himself in-between us. "Let them go."

I sit back on the balls of my feet and watch at Jazz looks at me with tear-stained eyes. My Jazz is hurting because of me.

"Why?" I ask confused. "I want to have her as mine."

I don't see why she would crush on Liu. I tried to free him and all he did was retaliate. He's only hurting himself, and Jazz is also in on the hurt. With me, she wouldn't have to worry about the pain. I want to save her.

I grip the handle of my knife in my hoodie pocket and flash it as Jazz. She squeaks her adorable noise and let's go of Liu. I smirk and wrap my bloody arm around her shoulder.

"You're going to love it with the Pastas!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeff~**

I never thought Jazz would actually break. She was so strong.

We enter the Pasta house together to immediately see BEN perched in front of the t.v. playing another of his cheesy video games. I shrug it off and begin to lead her toward Slender's office when BEN points straight to us without taking his eyes off the screen.

"So, who's the babe?"

I freeze. That damn little, techy elf just has to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. He brings his hand back to his controller and continues playing.

"Oh! Is that Majora's Mask?"

Jazz's screech startles me from my thoughts. I push my hands into the pocket of my hoodie as she runs over to BEN. He laughs and pulls out another controller.

"If you lose, I play next!" She grabs for the controller with greedy hands.

"You're on, babe!"

I guess she could fit in with him, I think to myself.

"So, who is she?" BEN asks again.

"None of your business. Now come on, Jazz. We have to-"

Jazz looks to me with large eyes. "I'm playing the game. I'll go when Hyrule is safe!"

BEN chuckles and continues to play. I glare yet walk away. There's no point in hurting my Jazz. I plop onto the couch and watch her as she engrosses herself in the game. There's a tightening sensation in my stomach, meaning I need to do _it_ again. I hate ignoring this feeling, so I pull myself up again.

"Ugh...BEN, don't let anyone near her. And if you even think of touching her, I'll kill you!" I warn.

The elf just shrugs and hits the pause button. "As long as we play, nothing will happen."

"When I get back, we'll go see Slender, if he hasn't spoken to you yet."

**Jasmine~**

I don't know what's with Jeff, but it makes me sick. I watched him stab Liu and tried to kill him. How could I even look at him the same way he does me? He may have let me live, but he's threatened me. There's no way I could _ever_ like him.

I watch BEN for a while longer as he stares at the pause menu. My stomach twists before I scoot towards him. Jeff has left the room and I can get closer to this BEN-character.

He looks over to me with red and black eyes. His smile warms my heart (only a little), but what throws me off again is his ears. They're pointed. He even wears green clothes, like Link from Zelda. His blonde hair hangs in his eyes. He definitely pulls off the Link look.

"H-hi, BEN..." I stammer nervously.

BEN looks at me with his dark eyes. "S'up. Why'd Jeff bring you here? You his new trophy?"

"T-trophy?"

"Yeah. Jeff does this with a bunch of girls. He brings them home, gets them to trust him, takes their virginity, and then kills them."

I pull my knees up to my chin. "I guess I am. He tried to kill Liu just to get to me..." BEN cocks an eyebrow and hits the resume bottom to begin playing again. "Don't take it too hard. Jeff can be an ass, but at least he can protect you for a while. Oh! Hey, Masky!"

I turn my head to see a tall man wearing a white mask with black ringed around the eye sockets and black lips. He has soft brown hair. I couldn't make out what his eye color was from the darkness in the room. It startles me how quiet he can be to sneak up on me.

'Masky' waves his hand at me. I shudder and turn to face the t.v. screen again. I hear this Masky sit down on the couch and pull out his cell phone and begin to text someone. I nudge BEN in the ribs and glance back at Masky with a questionable stare.

"Oh, he's no one. He won't hurt you, not since you're Jeff's."

I take a risky look at Masky to see he's looking at me. I shudder and grasp BEN's arm. BEN shrugs and continues playing.

What's with me? I usually don't get scared this easily, but the way Masky looks to me gives me the chills. I feel like Jeff's watching me all over again.

I yank out my cell phone to see a few texts from Chloe asking me where I'm at because some of her friends saw me being taking away from a bleeding Liu. My stomach churns with guilt and I only reply with: _Srry. Gonna be busy 4 a while. Might not be home 4 a long time._

I hit the send button and shoved the phone into my pocket.

"Jeff's gonna be pissed if he finds out you're still in contact with your family."

I jumped at the sound of a voice behind me. I turn my head to only Masky. He's no longer staring at me, but keeps his eyes fixed on the t.v. screen.

"You don't know squat about how Jeff feels towards me!" I snap.

Crap! Did I just say that out loud? Why did I say that? I don't like even Jeff.

BEN pauses the game again and pats my leg. "You really are a fast relaxer!" He chuckles and takes my hand in his. "I think we need to go see Slender. Jeff will get too possessive of you if he's there with you!"

I nod in response. "Ugh...can Masky come, too?" I whisper in his ear.

"Sure. Masky, come on. She's a little chicken to see Slender with just me."

Masky looks to us and nods. _He doesn't say much, does he?_ I think to myself. He gets up off the couch and begins to follow us. With that mask on, he's pretty much unreadable. I like it when I can see people's faces.

BEN keeps a hold of my hand as we walk upstairs, toward a set of large double doors. I stop short and hide behind BEN. He leans forward and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"You ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasmine~**

The office is not like what I'm used to seeing. There's a bunch of creepy black objects. White sheets of paper line the floor with weird sayings all over them. A black chair faces us. No one sits in it. The room sits void of any life form except for us.

Masky puts his hand on my back. "He'll be coming soon."

Sure enough, a door in the back of the room begins to open. Out walks a shuddery tall white man wearing a black suit. Ten tentacles whip around him. He bears no face, just a nose. I clutch onto BEN as he starts to drag me forward.

"Sir, this is...um..."

"Jasmine."

"Yeah. Jasmine, here, is Jeff's. He's wondering if he could keep her as his from now on."

The tall man looked down at me.

"What do you wish for, young lady?" Tall man asked.

My mouth kept quiet when I buried my face into BEN's shoulder. He patted my back.

"Shhh. It's alright." BEN's hand found its way down to my ass and he squeezed it.

I lurched forwards and away from him. Tall man grabbed me with one of his tentacles and point his finger at BEN.

"Touch her again, young man, and I won't be your only problem." His voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Ugh...sir…"

"The name's Slenderman. Please refrain from calling me 'Slendy', like this punk."

"Yes, sir. I mean, Slenderman. About my wish...I just want to live in peace and be with my family." I look down at my feet.

"I see. Well, you know about us. I'm afraid we can't let you go. You know too much now."

A slight whimper escapes my lips. I was to stay here? Why? I wouldn't say anything...I just want to be with Liu...

I shove away from the both of them and run. How can they not care for me? Sure, I'm just another girl in their eyes, but Jeff likes me. And if so, why can't I go home? No one would believe me if I told them about this. I would be considered insane and locked up for this. Liu might understand...then again, Jeff could just kill him off if he so desired.

Shaking my head, I run down the stairs. I don't care where I end up as long as I get myself outta here! The living room is bare, not one person to bother me as I run. Only a few more feet until I can make it through the front door. Then, I'll be home free.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?"

The question startles me and I turn around. Jeff stands there with his knife pointing at me.

**Jeff~**

"I said 'where ya going?'" The knife points at her. I just want her to break and beg for forgiveness, but instead, she inches closer to the door, fear ripping across her face. "So, you wanna run, do ya? I can handle that!" I don't move the knife from her and walk towards her.

"Please! Don't!" She pushes her hands out in front of her. "I don't want to be here! I just want to be with Liu and my family. I never asked for this."

She drops to her knees and begins to sob. My heart is breaking for her. I never intended for her to cry...did I? I lower my knife from her and advance slowly. She looks so innocent in this position.

"Come on. Stop crying. I'm not going to hurt you. You came here willingly, so by that rule-"

"No, I didn't! _You_ threatened me! And-and so did Smiley! Neither of you care for me! I know how you treat women. BEN told me _everything_!" she shouts, her voice continually cracking.

I pause to watch her. "You really think I don't care for you? If I didn't-" I grab her by her hair, press her into door, and put my knife to her throat. "Kill that blonde-ass bitch for you, you would be suffering from her touch still. I _saved_ you! Liu was just collateral damage that intimidated my chance with you. I just want you safe! Got that?"

She doesn't nod. The tears continue to spill down her cheeks. Why does she cry when I saved her? Doesn't she know that Liu is supposed to be dead? The reason I kill is to release people from the torments of this world. Why would she not see that? I guess Liu has to be the one responsible for what's happened. He'll pay for this!

I grit my teeth and let her go as the sound of footsteps echo in the hall. Masky and BEN stare at me. I don't feel obliged to tell them anything. As for Jazz, she's leaning against the door with her hand on her throat. BEN moves for her when Slender's hand touches my shoulder.

"My, my, Jeffery. You really had to outdo yourself and terrorize a new plaything."

I heard a gasp and glanced back at her. BEN was helping her towards the stairs when she had stopped and looked back at me. Slender must have scared her. Just my luck. They wanted her to hate me...


End file.
